Blink and You're Dead
by Sayomina
Summary: SuperWhoLock. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and Don't blink.
1. Don't Blink

The Doctor stood at his Tardis console. He looked at the list of numbers sitting next to him. First number first he supposed.

Rory watched as the doctor had the Tardis connect to one of the numbers on the list.

"Who is this?"

Rory didn't recognize the voice.

"Sherlock! Great! Hold on for a moment," The Doctor connected to the next number

"Hello? Who is this?"

"John! Yes, good, let's see, one more then the Winchesters," The Doctor was smiling.

Rory was just confused.

"Um, Hello?"

"Molly. Hello dear. Just sit tight with John and Sherlock," The doctor dialed the next two numbers.

"Who are you and how did you get a hold of this number?"

"Dean! Is Castiel with you by any chance, I can't get a hold of him," The doctor said, taking care of the next number.

"Cass is with me, but who are you?" Dean repeated himself.

"Dean, what's going on?" Cass' voice could be heard faintly over the line.

"Hello?"

"Sam! Great! That's the Winchesters and Cass. Next group," The doctor had started running around his console to make sure the Tardis wasn't taken over while she was working on keeping everyone connected.

"Doctor? Where are you? Where's Rory?"

"Amy! Rory is fine. I'll explain in a moment," The doctor connected the next number

"Hello Doctor, I didn't expect you to call me,"

"Jack. I'm only going to say this once. No flirting," The doctor put in the last number.

"Oh Doctor, it's good to hear from you,"

"Hello Sarah. Now, that's everyone-" The doctor was cut off.

"Hold on. Who is this Doctor? And who are all these people we've been put on a group call with," Dean asked.

"Elementary, Dean, whoever you are. The Doctor is a time traveler," Sherlock spoke up.

"Time traveler?" John was confused.

"So wait, The Doctor is an angel?" The only time travelers Sam knew of were angels.

"No Sam, I'm not an angel. Who I am specifically is not important right now," The Doctor said, "Because right now you are all in danger,"

The line was silent as the Doctor continued.

"Last night, all of you booked hotel rooms and went to sleep in them. Except Mr. Rory who I picked up from his evening walk and Mr. John who is currently in the forest outside his sister's house."

"How do you- You know what, never mind," John said.

Amy could be heard sighing in relief.

"What does the hotel rooms have to do with anything? I mean, Cass and I are still in the same room. Sammy's in his," Dean said.

The others were quickly finding out that Dean talked a lot.

"Right, yes, you're all in the same hotel rooms, but not the same hotel. Except for the afore mentioned, all of you were moved, in your hotel rooms into the same hotel in a completely different location," The Doctor said.

John held the phone away as the line filled with everyone trying to talk at the same time. After a moment, he brought the phone back close to him, "Everyone shut up!" The line quickly went silent, "Thank you," He said, "Now, why would someone do that, Doctor?"

"Not someone, somewhat," The Doctor clarified, "They are called weeping angels."

"Angels are easy enough to take care of," Sam said.

"I do not understand why any of my brethren would do something like this. Or why they would be weeping," Cass' voice came over the line.

"Weeping angels aren't actual angels. At least not how you know them Cass," The Doctor, "Weeping angels are stone creatures that can only move when someone isn't looking at them."

"That seems handy for us," Dean said.

"On the contrary," The Doctor said.

"Can't you just come and get us?" Sarah asked.

"No. The weeping angels trapped Rory and me in the Tardis for the time being," The Doctor said.

"How are we supposed to defeat these, weeping angels if we don't know what to do without your help?" Sherlock asked.

"I can help you by giving you this warning," The Doctor said, "Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and Don't blink. Good luck."

With that, the line went dead.


	2. Run

Dean looked at his phone as the call was disconnected then he looked at Cass. Cass had pushed back the curtain and was looking out the window.

"What is it Cass?" Dean asked.

Cass didn't look away from the window, "Dean, when I say run we get out of this room."

Dean was confused and stood up, starting to approach the door.

"Run!" Cass shouted, turning away from the window and running towards Dean.

Dean opened the door and grabbed Cass' hand before running down the hallway with his angel.

They nearly ran into Sam when Sam ran out of his room.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked.

Cass kept his eyes on the hallway behind them.

"Yeah," Sam said.

Dean nodded then tugged Cass and the three started running again.

* * *

John put his phone in his pocket. The once beautiful evening had suddenly turned dark and gloomy. Fog had rolled in. Luckily, John had a flashlight. He pulled it out and turned it on. Looking around, he realized he didn't know where he was. The trees blocked out the sky too much for that to be useful. So he was left to figure out where to go on his own.

John started walking through the forest, keeping an eye on his surroundings. He turned around when the bushes rustled. Nothing seemed to be there. He took a step closer, warily. Then he saw them.

* * *

Molly stepped out of her room cautiously. She looked both ways before started to walk quickly down the hall. She rounded a corner and ran right into two other people.

"Are you alright dear?" The woman she had ran into asked.

"I'm fine," Molly said.

"Hello. I'm Captain Jack Harkness," Jack smiled.

"Maybe we should run before the weeping angels get to us," The woman said.

Molly nodded then the three of them took off running.

* * *

Rose gripped her gun tightly. She had used a device to get from the universe she was trapped in to the one the doctor belonged in. She knew there was danger. She walked into a room and checked it for angels. There weren't any luckily. Part of the wallpaper was peeling in an odd place. She tore it away, revealing a message.

 _Rose,_

 _You aren't supposed to be here but you are. So save everyone you can._

 _The Doctor_

Rose understood. The Doctor had time travelled to leave her this message. Now she would do exactly what he asked her to do

* * *

Amy had left her room as soon as she had heard weeping angels. And she was running as fast as she could.

Rose had run into Amy at one point and now they were running together.

The two turned a corner and came face to face with a weeping angel.

"Go, run," Rose said.

"What about you?" Amy asked.

"I'll be fine, just run," Rose responded.

Amy nodded and took off running down the other hall.

Rose counted to five, not blinking once as she stared at the angel before she took off running the way they had come.

* * *

Dean, Cass, and Sam hadn't stopped running once. The lights flickered, everything going dark for a second. Dean and Cass went down a flight of stairs while Sam went up. They had been separated.

Sam slowed as he realized Dean and Cass weren't with him anymore, "Dean. Cass," He called out warily but there was no response.

He walked down a hall then saw angels at the end. He took a few steps back and the lights flickered. The angels were suddenly closer. Sam turned around and ran towards the glass door at the end of the hall. He crashed through the door. Apparently, the door had led out to a walkway over the foyer. Sam crashed right through the wooden fence that was supposed to keep people from falling and fell at least ten feet onto the tile below. He grimaced as he pulled himself to his feet. There was a piece of wood in his leg and his shoulder was dislocated. He dragged himself over to a corner. Trying to be as quiet as he could be he popped his shoulder back into place before, admittedly dangerously, ripping the piece of wood out of his leg. He tied his jacket around the wound tightly to hopefully stop the bleeding. He pressed his hands together and started praying. He didn't care what angel came to save them. He'd settle with Lucifer right now. Suddenly he heard a noise and looked up

* * *

Sherlock ran to the main floor of the building. He had an idea. He had figured out where they were. If he could get to a computer in one of the buildings next to them he could lock the angels all in one building. He just needed to get out of there.

Sherlock checked his phone then looked up and froze, seeing blood in a trail on the floor. He followed the blood then sighed in relief when he saw it was another, living human being.

Sherlock helped the man to his feet, "I'm Sherlock Holmes. I'm going to get us out of here," He noted that the man had a nasty leg injury that seemed to be taken care of for the time being.

"Sam Winchester. I need to find my brother," Sam said.

"We are getting out of this building and to a computer. It is the only way to save anyone," Sherlock said.

Sam nodded and limped after Sherlock out of the building. They were lucky not to run into any angels. After a few buildings they got to a fancy building. Sherlock practically pushed Sam inside and found the nearest computer. He locked the building down.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Making sure we don't die," Sherlock said as he started hacking into systems and finding building layouts.

Sam went to another computer nearby, "Let me help,"

"I doubt you could even-" Sherlock started, but Sam had already hacked into the power system.

Sherlock shook his head a bit, "There's an underground tunnel with a door at the end. The door is one that drops down. It connects this building to the others. We can leave that open and lock down the other buildings. We won't have long that we can leave it open though. We'll just have to hope that everyone makes it through alive."

Sam nodded and helped Sherlock lock down the buildings. They left that one door open.

Sherlock made a few phone calls. Somehow he had everyone's numbers. Most likely from the Doctor.

* * *

Molly, Jack, and the woman she'd discovered was named Sarah Jane were running, trying to avoid the angels the best they could.

Everyone froze when Molly's phone went off. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Molly," It was Sherlock.

"Sherlock! Where are you?" Molly asked.

"I sent directions to your phone. Follow them as fast as you can. Is there anyone with you?" Sherlock asked.

"Jack and Sarah Jane, but Sherlock, what's going on?" Molly inquired.

"I'll explain when you get here," Sherlock then hung up.

Molly looked at her phone, "We're close, let's go," She ran in the direction they needed to go based on what Sherlock sent.

The group ran. When they reached a flight of stairs they stopped. About ten feet to their right was an angel.

"You two ladies go ahead," Jack said, "I'll make sure it doesn't follow you,"

Sarah Jane didn't question him as she grabbed Molly's hand and the two women ran down the stairs.

The lights flickered and every time it was dark the angel got closer.

Jack smirked, "Come and get me,"

Then the lights went dark.

* * *

Sarah Jane and Molly were lucky enough not to run into any angels. They ran through the door Sherlock had instructed them to go through and did not stop running until they had made it to Sherlock and a man. Molly immediately noticed the man was injured.

While Sherlock explained what was going on to Sarah Jane, Molly walked over to the man, "Here, let me help with that," She said, gesturing to his leg injury.

He looked at her then unwrapped his jacket from the wound.

Molly was quiet as she worked on patching up his wound.

"I'm Sam," He said after a moment, holding strong despite the pain.

"I'm Molly, nice to meet you Sam," Molly said.

They were quiet again, even after Molly finished.

* * *

Cass stopped at the bottom of the flight of stairs they had descended, "Dean, wait-" He started, but it was too late and Dean was standing next to him

Dean looked at Cass then realized Cass was staring at weeping angels. There were at least a dozen of them.

"Dean, run," Cass said firmly.

"Cass, I'm not leaving you," Dean said, keeping an eye on the angels as well. The lights flickered slightly.

"Run!" Cass snapped.

Dean turned around and ran forward a couple feet. He glanced back at Cass then ran back the way they had come.

Cass stood there watching the angels. They got closer and closer whenever they could.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Cass stood tall, ready to sacrifice himself to get rid of the angels.

"Their waiting for me," Suddenly Gabriel was standing next to Cass.

"Gabriel?" Cass was surprised to see his brother.

"I'm sorry Cass, but I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself," Gabriel put a hand on his brother's shoulder and sent him away to a safer place.

Gabriel smiled as the angels got closer to him, "Good thing I'm an archangel," He started glowing then there was a bright burst of light.

* * *

Dean saw the light from the corners of his vision. He thought that meant Cass had sacrificed himself and was gone forever now. It hurt, but he had to keep running.

Dean stopped abruptly when he came face to face with a stone angel. He glared at it, "Well? Take me!" He shouted. He was so broken from thinking he had lost Cass that he closed his eyes. He waited for the Stone angel to kill him. However, it did not.

There was an explosion.

When Dean opened his eyes, the stone angel was gone and there was dust and smoke in the air. A woman was standing in front of him.

"My name is Rose Tyler. I'm here to help," She said.

Dean didn't question her as she started running. He followed then his phone buzzed. It was a message from Sherlock with directions on where to go.

"Hey, I just got this," Dean said.

Rose paused to look at Dean's phone and put in her number, "Well, let's go then."

Dean led the way. Rose used her gun to take out any lone angels that got in their way.

* * *

Amy didn't know how long she had running but at some point she had run through some kind of passage way. She rounded a corner and ran into the room Sherlock, Sam, Sarah Jane, and Moly were, just as Cass appeared.

Sam stood up only to have Molly push him back down into his seat, "Cass where is Dean?"

"I don't know. We separated because I stopped to keep a large amount of angels from going after him. Then Gabriel appeared and sent me here," Cass explained.

Sam sighed. He was glad Cass was okay, but Gabriel had been an Idiot and he didn't know if Dean was okay.

"Are you alright?" Sarah Jane asked Amy.

"I'm fine," Amy said sitting down. She was slightly shaken up but she was strong.

Sherlock went through the list, figuring out who wasn't making it based on what he had heard and who was still inside the buildings.

* * *

Dean was the only one left that they knew of still alive in there.

Dean answered his phone when it started ringing, still running with Rose. Rose had lost her gun at some point and a mass of weeping angels were following them.

"Hello," Dean spoke.

"Dean, how close are you to getting out?" Sherlock asked.

Dean and Rose rounded a corner. At the end was the way out.

"We're almost there. I can see it," Dean said

"Alright. I am closing it. It will be slow enough for you to get out," Sherlock responded.

Dean ran faster as the metal door/blockade started descending.

The lights flickered and the angels got closer.

Dean dived under the door and it shut with a bang.

"Dean? Did you get out?" Sherlock asked.

"Rose didn't make it…" Was Dean's only response as he called Rose, keeping Sherlock on the line.

Sherlock put his phone on speakerphone

"I was always a little slowly," Rose's voice came over the line. She was crying, but also trying to laugh a bit and keep the mood a bit lighter. She was staring at the weeping angels right in front of her

"My calculations were off…" Sherlock said.

"Get Rose out of there!" Dean shouted at Sherlock.

"Dean, it's okay. It isn't your fault," Rose said to both Dean and Sherlock.

"Goodbye Dean Winchester," She said

Dean's phone slipped out of his hand, as there was a buzz then silence as Rose's phone disconnected.

Dean sunk down and started crying, letting his emotions out. He barely knew Rose and now she was gone. The brave young woman that had saved his life.

* * *

Sherlock hung up and looked at everyone who had heard. Everyone was quiet, not saying a word.

People had been lost today.

Gabriel, the archangel.

Captain Jack Harkness.

And Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf.


	3. Afterwards

The first funeral was two weeks after the group was attacked. It was Rose'. There was a lot of debate about what to do for her since there technically had already been a funeral, in the past, but Dean still wanted to have a funeral for her. In the end, he did win out and the Doctor brought them an item of Rose' so they could give her something of a hunter's funeral. It had been Dean's idea. No one quite knew why until later though.

Sam stood by Dean with the others behind them. Dean was doing everything. They had placed Rose' jacket on a pile of wood then Dean proceeded to pour salt on it before adding some lighter fluid on the wood around it. He struck a match then lit the wood. Dean watched as the fire consumed the jacket.

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder. He was letting this happen to help Dean cope.

Later that day Sam drove Dean out to a cemetery. Dean didn't know why they were going there. Sam knew though. He led Dean through the cemetery to a particular headstone.

Dean stared at the headstone, emotionless. Rose Tyler. This was where she had been buried.

"We can salt and burn her bones if you want," Sam offered. He had the stuff in the bag he was carrying.

Dean shook his head, "Rose wouldn't come back as a vengeful spirit. I know it."

Sam nodded. After a moment, he left Dean and headed back to the impala.

Dean placed a hand on the headstone, "I'm sorry Rose," he said quietly. After a moment, he left and headed back to the impala.

* * *

During this, Cass was up in heaven. He hadn't even had a chance to see Dean before he had been called to heaven. He hadn't wanted to go without letting Dean know he was okay, but he hadn't had a choice.

Cass walked to a part of heaven he had never been to before. Nevertheless, he knew where he was. This was the archangels private part of heaven. He was only there because after two weeks of waiting, he was finally told why he had been called to heaven.

Cass found Gabriel petting a platypus. The archangel looked tired.

"Gabriel," Cass spoke up.

"Oh, hello Cass," Gabriel said.

"What happened?" Cass asked.

"To destroy the angels, I ended up using my grace in its purest form. It left me weakened and in a way tainted. I can't keep my grace any more. In a way, it's slowly killing me. So, I'm giving up my grace. I'll go down to earth, live out a mortal life, maybe have a family," Gabriel said.

"There must be something we can do," Cass pressed.

"I don't want to. I'm done. There's a point where you've lived so long with such an adventurous life that you want to settle down. I've seen a lot Cass. I've been different things. There's a lot more out there. But I don't want it. I want to settle down. Raphael is dead. Lucifer is evil. Michael is in Lucifer's cage. That leaves me. The others will want me to lead. But I'm not a leader," Gabriel said.

Cass listened to Gabriel, "What will happen to your grace then?"

"I want you to take it. I've already talked to dad and he will accept it. Please Cass, you have what it takes and I trust you. I don't want anyone else to take my grace," Gabriel said.

Cass swallowed. He wasn't sure about this. It was dangerous.

Gabriel pulled out his archangel blade, "When you consume my grace dad bond your grace with mine."

"I thought you just wanted me to keep your grace safe?" Cass was now confused.

"My grace isn't safe being kept in some vial, Cass. The best thing is for it to be consumed," Gabriel stated, standing up and putting the blade in Cass' hand.

Cass looked at the blade then back at Gabriel, "Are you sure?"

Gabriel nodded, "Positive."

Cass nodded slightly then cut Gabriel. White light with gold tints flowed from the wound. Gabriel closed his eyes. Cass consumed Gabriel's grace as it flowed out. When it was all consumed, Cass felt something strange then felt more powerful.

Gabriel smiled softly, "Goodbye brother," He whispered just before Cass sent him to Earth.

* * *

A month after Rose's funeral Sherlock called everyone. He was on a case they all knew would end quickly.

They were all sitting around a couple tables at a teashop. No one wanted to say anything.

Sam sat with Molly and Sarah. Dean sat with Sherlock. Sam and Molly had started dating long distance. Molly wished they could be closer but Sam knew that as long as she was in England, the Men of Letters would protect her.

Sarah had been helping Sherlock but had also become friends with Molly.

Dean cleared his throat, "If we're just going to sit here, I'm going to start searching cemeteries," He said.

Sherlock glared at Dean. Sherlock knew John was dead but he didn't want to accept it.

Sam looked up from the drawing he was doing and froze, looking at someone on the street.

Dean looked up then jumped out of his seat. He run over and hugged Cass tightly, "Oh god, I thought you were dead or injured somewhere."

"I am fine Dean," Cass said, though he was still adjusting to being an archangel.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting group," Jack said, waltzing over to the group.

"How are you alive?" Sarah asked.

"I'm immortal," Jack grinned.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Who did not make it?" Cass asked.

"John Watson and Rose Tyler," Someone spoke from the shadows.

Everyone looked in that direction and saw the Doctor.

"I couldn't save them. I'm sorry," The Doctor said.

"It isn't your fault," Dean said, "And look, we all had a rough time but we need to move on. Yeah, they were our friends but the best way to remember them is to keep doing what we all do best."

Everyone nodded after a moment.

"Great, now who wants to go on a hunt?"


End file.
